S,S'-ethylidene dithioacetate or 1,1-bis(acetylthio)ethane is a compound of known structure. It was, for example, described by L. Sternson in J. Org. Chem. 1978, 43, 4532, in connection with a study of the behavior of thio acids in basic solutions. We have found no mention of the organoleptic properties of this compound in the prior art, however, nor have we found even a suggestion that it might be useful as a perfuming or flavoring ingredient.
Yet we have now found that this compound has very advantageous flavoring properties and that, in very dilute form, it develops tangs which are very useful for flavoring foods and beverages as well as other products for human consumption which are traditionally flavored.